Fairytale ? Maybe
by Azusaki Seora
Summary: seorang manusia yang memiliki hubungan dengan seorang malaikat, dan mempunyai masalah dengan seorang bangsawan Iblis. udah deh langsung baca aja ! ngga jago bikin summary soalnya haha


**Title : Fairytale ? Maybe chapter 1  
**

**Genre : romance, Fantasy  
**

**Rating : Fiction T (sewaktu-waku bisa berubah mungkin) **

**Cast : Sungmin, Saki, Yesung,, Kyuhyun, dan banyak lagi /?  
**

**Disclaimer :****semua milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, fans ?, super junior, . kecuali para OC buatan aku  
**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , judul kagak nyambung, Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

"STORY"

CHAPTER 1

main chara : kim Saki (OC), Lee Sungmin, Cho kyuhyun, Kim Yesung, Leeteuk dll

**PROLOG**

_Selama sepasang sayap putih ini masih membentang dipunggungku, aku bukanlah manusia yang utuh. Jika sayap itu pudar aku bukanlah seorang malaikat yang utuh. Lalu apakah aku ini ? manusia ? malaikat ? atau bahkan iblis ?_

_#STORY#_

"_Kim SaKi kamu harus tinggal dibumi untuk sementara waktu untuk memudahkan menyelesaikan tugas menyelamatkan manusia yang arwahnya ingin direbut oleh bangsa evil. Untuk meringankan tugasmu aku mengutus salah satu sahabatmu untuk menemanimu dibumi nanti."_

"Jadi ini rumah yang akan aku tempati ?" Tanya Saki kepada seseorang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ne, sedangkan rumah yang akan aku tempati ada disebelah rumahmu." Jawab seseorang itu yang bernama Yesung.

"Kau yakin ?" Tanya Saki kembali.

"kenapa ? kau tidak menyukainya ?" Tanya yesung dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

"eoh bukan bukan, aku suka, tapi menurutku rumah ini terlalu besar jika hanya untuk aku seorang diri."jawab Saki

Saki P.O.V

Namaku Kim Saki, umurku 19 tahun, sebenarnya aku bukanlah manusia biasa atau malah mungkin aku itu bisa disebut bukan seorang manusia, yah karna sebenarnya aku ini seorang malaikat yang diutus oleh king angel oppaku yang bernama Leeteuk itu untuk menyelamatkan para manusia yang sedang dalam keadaan koma supaya arwahnya tidak diambil alih oleh para bangsa Evil. Kelebihan yang aku miliki sebagai seorang manusia adalah aku bisa melihat semua makhluk gaib, dan tentunya aku memiliki sepasang sayap putih dibelakang punggungku yang bisa aku keluarkan semauku kapan saja. Seorang malaikat juga mempunyai kemampuan yang berbeda beda seperti aku misalnya, aku mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu para manusia, dan kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan cahaya yang mampu membakar sesuatu hingga hangus, tetapi sebenarnya cahaya itu tidaklah panas yang membuat cahaya itu panas adalah tekad dan emosi dalam diri. Yesungpun mempunyai kekuatan khusus juga, ia bisa mengerti bahasa hewan, dan ia bisa membuat sesuatu benda menjadi Kristal.

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang pintu rumah yang diberikan yesung sahabatku, sekarang sedang musim dingin tapi aku merasakan suasana panas dan pengap dari dalam rumah ini, benar saja saat kubuka pintu rumah ini banyak sekali penghuni makhluk gaibnya mungkin rumah ini sudah lama tidak ditempati. Semua makhluk itu melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang tajam, aku menghiraukan tatapan mereka semua dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, seketika aku mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang menangis ketakutan meminta tolong, ku edarkan pandanganku kearah penjuru di lantai satu ini. Aku melihat seorang yeoja yang seumuran denganku dikelilingi oleh makhluk makhluk gaib ini di pojok ruang keluarga. Aku berlari kearah yeoja itu. Benar saja dia adalah arwah manusia yang sedang koma. Segera saja kuhalangi makhluk makhluk gaib itu untuk menggodai arwah yeoja ini.

"apa kalian tidak takut padaku ?" tanyaku kepada makhluk makhluk gaib itu. Semua makhluk itu saling memandang lalu tetawa. Aku memandang makhluk itu dengan wajah yang datar tak lama setelah itu aku menyeringai. Aku menggumamkan sebuah kalimat kata kata yang berguna untuk mengeluarkan sayap putihku.

"masih tidak takut padaku ?"tanyaku lagi sembari menatap makhluk itu tajam.

Semua makhluk itu menghilag ketakutan begitu tau kalau aku adalah seorang dari bangsa malaikat. Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap yeoja itu.

"kau tak apa ?"tanyaku khawatir kepada sosok yeoja tersebut, yeoja tersebut menatapku dengan heran seolah bertanya siapa aku sebenarnya.

"kanalkan aku Kim Saki, aku tidak punya maksud jahat kok sama kamu. Namamu siapa ?"acapku sambil tersenyum, ia tersenyum balik padaku.

"aku Choi SanChee, apakah kamu seorang malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawaku ?"tanyanya, wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum kini ketakutan.

"uhm aku memang malaikat tapi aku tidak akan mencabut nyawamu kok, lagipula waktumu hidup didunia ini masih lama."jawabku, sepertinya ia koma sudah cukup lama terlihat dari tubuhnya yang mulai tembus pandang, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembalikan saja arwahnya sebelum direbut oleh Evil.

"ayo ikut aku, ke rumah temanku ! kamu maukan ?"tawarku. dia mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan, aku menarik tanganya pelan menuju rumah yesung tanpa memudarkan sayapku, jika seorang malaikat membentangkan sayapnya maka ia akan kasat mata.

Aku membuka pintu rumah yesung sambil tetap menarik arwah tangan Sanchee. Kulihat ia juga sedang mengusir makhluk gaib yang berada dirumahnya.

"Yesung…"kupanggil dia, yesung menengok kearahku dengan keadaan sayapnya yang masih di punggungnya.

"Waeyo Saki ? siapa dia ?"Tanya yesung kepadaku sambil menunjuk kearah Sanchee.

"yesung kita harus secepatnya mengembalikan arwah yeoja ini ke tubuh asalnya. Namanya Sanchee. Aku menemukannya dirumahku, mungkin ia tersesat sudah terlalu jauh."jawabku.

"hai namaku yesung, kalau boleh tau dimana tubuh aslimu berada ?"Tanya yesung kepada sanchee. Sanchee kembali tersenyum.

"salam kenal yesung-ssi, kalau tidak salah tubuhku dirawat di rumah sakit pusat Seoul."jawaab sanchee masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, kajja !"ucap yesung.

End POV

"Sanchee-sshi apakah kamu masih ingat dimana ruang kamu dirawat ?"Tanya yesung

"mian, aku sudah lupa."jawab sanchee sedih

Saki berjalan kearah sanchee yang berada disamping yesung, ia menggenggam kedua tangan sanchee.

"sanchee tolong tatap mataku !"suruh saki. Sanchee menatap kedua mata sapphire milik saki. Sedangkan saki sedang berkonsentrasi untuk melihat masalalu sanchee.

"kamarnya di ruang rawat nomor 9C lantai 3."ucap saki. Saki menatap patnernya "yesung, kuserahkan tugasnya padamu ya ?"lanjut saki dengan muka memelas.

"Siap, serahkan semuanya padaku."jawab yesung sambil hormat ala tentara kepada saki, Sanchee tertawa dan saki terkikik geli.

Yesung dan sanchee sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sedangkan saki pergi menuju ruang yang sepi di toilet rumah sakit. Didalam toilet saki memudarkan sayapnya dan dengan perlahan memperlihatkan dirinya, mata yang tadinya berwarna sapphire lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sedikit hitam. Saki tidak bersama yesung karena ia merasa kalau tempat ini sangat asing baginya, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mengitari rumah sakit ini selama yesung sedang menjalankan tugasnya

Saki menelusuri rumah sakit sesuai dengan naluri hatinya, walaupun banyak sekali bangsa evil yang berpapasan dengannya dengan menatapnya sinis saki menghiraukan semua itu dengan tenang. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam dengan tudungannya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan juga sayap hitam besar yang menurut saki sendiri dia adalah bangsawan dari bangsa evil karena terlihat dari pakaiannya yang hitam, misterius tapi mewah juga berpapasan dengan saki, tetapi lagi lagi saki menghiraukannya, berbeda dengan si evil itu yang menatap saki sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Saat saki sudah melewatinya barulah sang bangsawan evil itu mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang saki yang berjalan memunggunginya wajahnya yang tadi tertutup sekarang terlihat sangat menawan dan tampan dengan mata merah menyala yang tajam. "_apa aku salah liat ? seorang Angel. dia seperti saki" _ungkapnya dalam Kyuhyun, si evil bangsawan itu tiba tiba merasakan kerinduan terhadap seseorang yang selalu disayangnya sewaktu dulu semasih seorang manusia. Walaupun kyuhyun seorang evil tetapi sebenarnya ia tidaklah jahat bahkan ia lebih memilih bangsa Angel dari pada bangsanya sendiri Evil walaupun tugas merebut nyawa seseorang dan mengganggu manusia masih melekat padanya tetapi dalam hati ia tak pernah mau melakukannya, semua ini adalah paksaan king evil, sebagai seorang bangsawan dari bangsa evil ia harus melakukannya. Kyuhyun terus memandang tubuh yeoja itu yang semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi, kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanan tugasnya dan menganggap apa yang ia lihat tadi bukanlah seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sekarang.

Saki menghentikan langkahnya pas di depan pintu rawat nomor 5, saki kini benar benar merasa kamar rawat inipun tak asing lagi dengannya. Karena rasa penasaran Saki membuka kenop pintu kamar tersebut.

Saki POV

Aku yakin bahwa aku pernah kesini, tapi kapan aku kesini ? selama aku menjadi Angel aku tak pernah ditugaskan kebumi, aku hanya ditugaskan menjadi guru para Angel pemula, tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah tidak asing lagi dengan semua yang ada disini. Huh, daripada penasaran lebih baik aku masuk kedalam, siapa tahu aku bisa mengingat sesuatu.

Aku buka kenop pintu kamar itu perlahan sedikit kuintipkan wajahku kedalam. Tak terlihat seorangpun disana, dengan berani aku memasuki kamar tersebut sambil mengingat ngingat sesuatu. Aku terduduk diranjang rumah sakit sambil terus memandang seluruh yang ada didalam kamar rawat ini.

"Neo Nuguya ?" aku tersentak melihat seorang namja manis yang berdiri didekat pintu balkon kamar rumah sakit ini. Aku sedikit terpukau melahat namja itu, mata cokelatnya terlihat begitu bersinar walau aku melihat ada kesedihan dimatanya, wajahnya aegyeo, dan entah kenapa suaranya membuat hatiku merasa lebih tenang.

"uhm, mianhamnida aku sembarangan masuk kamar rawatmu, tapi aku tak punya maksud jahat kok." Ucapku meminta maaf, _ya, Saki pabo, seharusnya aku ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk._

"Gwenchanayo, lagipula aku sudah tidak dirawat lagi. Apa kau mau menggunakan kamar ini ?" Ucap namja itu tersenyum padaku.

"tidak, aku hanya iseng masuk saja hehe…" jawabku samnbil berdiri.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Siapa namamu ?" ucapnya sambil melangkah maju kehadapanku dengan uluran tangan.

"Kim Saki imnida." Jawabku dengan senyuman dan menjabat tangannya.

"Didekat rumah sakit ini ada taman, kamu mau ikut bersamaku kesana ?" tawarnya. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan dia mengerti dan mengajaku keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

End POV

Sungmin POV.

Aku berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini dengan teman yeoja baruku. Dia cantik dan imut, mata hitam kebiru biruan itu sangat menawan, sikapnya lembut dan manis jarang sekali aku menemukan seorang yeoja yang mendekati kata 'sempurna' itu. Melihatnya tertawa ikut membuatku bahagia, seakan aku melupakan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh ini.

End POV

Sungmin berjalan berdampingan dengan Saki. Sungmin lebih tua satu tahun dengan saki, walaupun begitu jika mereka kuliah bersama mereka ada di semester yang sama juga. Sungmin seperi melupakan penyakitnya, dan saki seperti melupakan yesung yang ia tinggal dirumah sakit sendiri untuk mengembalikan arwah sanchee. Mereka berbaur dengan cepat, saat dijalan banyak yang mengira mereka adalah seorang couple yang sangat serasi.

"kau mau burger ?" sungmin bertanya sembari menunjuk toko makanan di pinggir taman setelah mempersilahkan saki untuk duduk dibangku taman tepat di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"terserah oppa saja." Jawab saki dengan senyuman manisnya.

Selama sungmin membeli burger, saki memalun sambil menatap langit biru. Hari ini saki memakai sebuah dress hangat dengan jaket yang juga melekat ditubuhnya mungilnya. Angin meniup musim dingin menerpanya sehingga menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam panjangnya. Tanpa saki sadari dari kejauhan tampak seorang berjubah hitam memperhatikan ia dari jauh "_ternyata dugaanku benar, ia saki. Ia menjadi bangsa angel setelah kematiannya." _Ucap kyuhyun setelah melihat tanda setengah hati di belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun sedih, saat ini ia sangat ingin menemui saki orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi bagian didalam hatinya, tetapi takdir mengatakan berbeda, kyuhyun harus segera pergi karena king evil memanggilnya.

Saki merapihkan rambut panjang yang sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin tadi. Ia merasa sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan, tapi ia menghiraukannya dan masih tetap memandang langit.

"apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya sungmin kepada saki sambil memberikan burger yang ia beli.

"hanya melihat langit menjelang musim dingin."ucap saki menatap kedua mata sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mengambil burger yang disodorkan sungmin untuknya.

Mereka makan diiringi dngan senyuman dan candaan. Saat makanan mereka habis, sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan LSM diujung syal tersebut. Sungmin memasangkan syalnya itu kepada saki sambil tersenyum. Saki yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Oppa…"ucap saki, kini mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Kulihat tadi kau sedikit kedinginan. Kuharap syal ini bisa membuatmu lebih merasa hangat." Ucap sungmin tulus. Saki mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sungmin dengan malu malu.

"Oppa, menyukai warna pink ya ?" Tanya saki. Saki sadar bahwa sungmin memiliki banyak barang berwarna pink.

"Ne, menurutku imageku cocok dengan warna pink hehe…" jawab sungmin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Waeyo ? aneh ya ? namja menyukai warna pink." Lanjut sungmin tanpa memberi saki kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Aniyo, menurutku kau juga cocok dengan warna merah muda, akupun menyukai warna itu." Jawab saki dengan jujur dan tersenyum. Sungmin melihat jam ditangannya, kini waktu sudah pukul 17.30 menunjukkan bahwa matahari akun segera tenggelam.

"Mianhae saki-ah, aku harus pulang, banyak urusan yang harus aku kerjakan. Hari sudah mulai gelap."ucap sungmin dengan muka yang sedikit menyesal takut mengecewakan saki.

"Tidak apa apa oppa, tapi lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagikan ?" ucap saki sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mengembalikan syalnya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti. Sekali lagi maaf ya, aku harus meninggalkanmu disini. Bye… " Ucap sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Yesung terus berjalan mencari saki berada. Saat ia menemukan saki berada ditaman yang tak jauh dengan rumah sakit bersama seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal. Ada rasa kecemburuan di hati yesung, tentu saja itu bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa, yesung sangat sering merasa cemburu terhadap saki yang sedang dekat dengan namja lain selain dirinya itu karena yesung memiliki rasa terhadap saki. Selama ini ia selalu menahan semua perasaan itu karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak mungkin bisa memiliki saki seutuhnya, yesung tau kalau saki hanya menganggapnya sabagai seorang sahabat dan kakaknya saja. Mereka berbeda umur satu tahun, yesung lebih tua daripada saki, tetapi saki tidak memanggil yesung dengan sufiks oppa karena yesung sendiri yang menyuruhnya seperti itu, yesung berharap dengan tidak adanya perbedaan umur antara mereka bisa membuat hubungannya dengan saki bisa semakin dekat.

Yesung mendekat sambil tersenyum ke saki setelah namja yang tidak ia kenal itu pergi. Ia mendekat dari arah belakang dan menutup kedua mata indah saki dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil. Saki tersenyum, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sedang menutup kedua matanya.

"Yesung…" panggil saki sambil berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan yesung yang menutupi matanya. Setelah terlepas saki menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Saki tersenyum manis begitupun yesung. Yesung melompat melewati bangku dan menudukinya tepat di sebelah saki.

"Kau meninggalkan aku." Yesung berpura pura marah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"OMO, Mianhaeyo aku lupa. Yesung, jangan marah…" saki merengek minta maaf sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh yesung.

"ne, gwenchanayo. Kajja kita pulang !" yesung menarik tangan saki dengan lembut.

"_Appa, tolong izinkan saya untuk tinggal dibumi sebentar saja, ada hal penting yang ingin saya cari tahu disana." Seorang bangsawan evil yang sedang meminta izin kepada ayah angkatnya sang mulia raja Sooman._

TSUZUKU, BERSAMBUNG…

A/n: haiiiii ini ff pertamaku, dan maaf jika chara di ff ini masih beda sifatnya dari yg sbenarnya haha. Maklum ne aku masih baru …

Aku sangat mengharapkan Review dari kalian buat ff pertamaku ini, terima kritik dan saranya. dan terima flame asal berguna. dan maaf untuk typonya haha ngga aku baca ulang soalnya wkwk...


End file.
